nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Sǐwáng Shèng Qì
Siwang Sheng Qi '('Chinese: 死亡圣器, English: The Deathly Hallows) is the 4th and final zombie map in Twisted Dimension 63 Saga. It is a first dynamic zombies map due to blizzard condition and wand usage for opening locked doors and activating inflicting damage utilities. It serves as a homage to Harry Potter ''franchise. Overview Siwang Sheng Qi sets in a Wizarding Town and Amusement Park that is located in 50 miles from Great Wall of China in Beijing. The starting round is set in an abandoned Chinese-themed oriental resort that is located on top of the mountain with a gondola which is available to a player that can go downwards to enter to the entrance of Wizarding Town and Amusement Park as well as the entrance of the starting area. Players are recommended to use wands to inflict damage on zombies/sabretooth tigers/eagle commandos and open locked doors to enter pathways. When you are in 12 Grimmer's Palace, you can open the door with your wand to gain access to the crypt which is located underground. The crypt is the Undercroft from Der Eisendrache. A new zombie is '''Eagle Commando'. It has the ability to transform its right arm into Minigun and fly. It is easy that players can kill it with weapons as well as the wand. The Eagle Commando has a golden eagle head, golden armoured military suit, silver wings, and bronze boots. A new utility is the 5972 Train as a defensive platform which transports the players to Hogwarts Castle where the Pack a Punch machine is located. Features * Three new enemies: Zombie Sabretooth Tigers, Eagle Commandos, and Dementors. * A new utility vehicle is 5972 Train. * Three new Buildables: Magma Shield, Thermal Gear, and Armageddon-GL Kit. * Four new zombie-killing utilities that being enchanted by the players with wands for a limited time: MG42 Mounted Turret on top of the WW2-era Technical, Toxic Gas near the entrance of the King's Cross Station, Artillery Cannon near the Wizarding Bank, and Tesla Poles in Chinatown area. * Dragons from Der Eisendrache are found in three locations: Undercroft, Chinatown Area, and Joke Shop. * A new Wonder Weapon: Magma-SGL, a fiery grenade launcher that has 6 rounds. * A new specialist Wonder Weapon: Holly Wand and later be upgraded as Elder Wand. * A New Major Easter egg called "Wizarding Life Versus Brutal Snowstorm". Weapons Perks Easter Eggs * The Main Easter Egg is Wizarding Life Versus Brutal Snowstorm. * Dead Again, an Easter egg song that can be activated by holding the interact button in front of three Teddy Bears scattered around the map. Locations are: ** On a crate beside Juggernog in Oliver's Wand Shop. ** Near the Chinatown entrance sign. ** On a baggage cart next to PHD Flopper near the exit of King's Cross Station. * The second Easter Egg song is Wo Hao Xiang Ni. It can be activated by using the wand to shoot spells to a Buddha 10 times in Buddha's Temple. Soundtrack # Oriental Resort # Oriental Gondola to Wizarding Town/Wizarding Town Gondola to Oriental # Towns' Visit # Grimmer's Palace # Undercroft # Chinatown # King's Cross Station Entrance # Inside King's Cross # Sabretooth Tigers' Round # The Heavenly Temple # The Buddha Light # Ride The 5972 # Hogwarts Castle # Wo Hao Xiang Ni # Dead Again # Round Start # Round Transition Montage - Oriental Resort # Round Transition Montage - Wizarding Town and Amusement Park/Hogwarts Castle/Undercroft # Game Over - Oriental Resort # Game Over - Undercroft # Game Over - Wizarding Town & Amusement Park/Hogwarts Castle # Battle! Snowstorm Mammoth - First-Second Phase # Finish Off Snowstorm Mammoth! (3rd and Last Phase) Category:Maps Category:Custom Zombie Maps Category:Twisted 63 and Post Maps